


Superidiots

by Queen_Of_The_Pen



Series: Superidiots [1]
Category: Original Work, Superidiots
Genre: Buckle up, Conversations, Couch Cuddles, Crimes & Criminals, Developing Friendships, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Graffiti, Heavily People Based, Homophobic Language, I Tried, Kinda, Kissing, Learning To Trust Others, M/M, Nicknames, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, People Change People, Platonic Relationships, Superpowers, at least in the second chapter, blame the irondad discord, lmao thats not even a tag, multi-chapter, switching POV, this is gonna be a bumpy ride, vaguely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_The_Pen/pseuds/Queen_Of_The_Pen
Summary: Nana hasn't let people in for years- and then she gets approached by a weirdo named Jules, and somehow gets roped into a strange group of people with powers, like her.And now, the true question is whether or not they're actually to be trusted, and if they are, whether she actually can learn to trust them.





	1. you’ve been running from the dark clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The irondad server for encouraging this bullshit](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+irondad+server+for+encouraging+this+bullshit).



> Okay,,, so, this wasn't supposed to be a story. I explained them as "a bunch of ocs with a vague plotline" and then someone in the irondad server said "sounds like a story" and now this is a thing. Blame them

The paint on the earlier parts of the picture was drying, already, by the time Nana was halfway done. She shook the can she was using, sighing as she realized it was empty.

This wasn’t getting finished today, then, she guessed.

Tossing it into her bag and slinging it over her shoulder, she huffed and turned away from the piece of art, marching off as blue and pink hair followed after her. She was still planning the rest of the painting in her mind, a young girl with dark skin and curly black hair, flowers tangled into it. Perhaps a little too close to home, anyway.

Knowing the place she lived in, it wasn’t all that surprising when she found yet another messily written “kill all gays”. If they were going to be hateful, they could at least be creative. But no, it was the same words she had seen millions of times before.

Gently, she ran her fingers along it, a tingling feeling going through the tips of them. And after a moment, the color of the words was no longer annoyingly bright red. Instead, they weren’t visible, blending into the wall.

‘Another day, another hateful idiot with no imagination.’ She thought, snorting, as she made her way up the stairs and into her apartment.

Opening the door pushed a pile of papers and empty spray paint cans to the side, and she was welcomed by silence into her home. Really, it couldn’t even be called that, it hadn’t ever felt like home, but she hadn’t felt at home anywhere for so many years.

Carelessly, she tossed her bag into a corner somewhere and pulled her phone out of her pocket beginning to scroll through her notifications. A few from some games, and no messages. No one really had her number except her boss, after all. She preferred it that way. The less stress, the better. The less people who knew you, the better.

She grabbed a lollipop out of a bowl of candy that sat on the coffee table, and stuck it in her mouth. For guests, she had told herself when she got it. That worked better when you actually had people who wanted to come over.

She laid down on the couch, ignoring the various pillows thrown around it, and let herself slip into unconsciousness.

 

Nana almost never really dreamed, per say, instead, she usually found herself caught in the past, things she’d rather forget making themselves present. It didn’t do anything except remind her that no matter how hard she tried, she’d never be able to escape it.

She could pretend all she wanted, but it still happened, and her mind never let her forget that.

There was nothing for her to do here other than sketch out ideas, maybe. Or watch the news, but that was far too depressing. But her shift didn't start for another two hours. Hell, the store didn't even open for another one. So, it was back outside, to mess with the colors of things wherever she could find a place without people. It wasn't a hard task, not in this part of the city.

Pulling the lollipop she had forgotten to put away off of the arm of the couch, she just shook her head and stuck it back in her mouth. It wasn’t any worse than other things she had eaten.

Swirling her tongue around it, she headed right back out the door.

The guy who lived downstairs scowled at her when she passed him, and she just ignored him. Almost everyone in this place was an asshole- part of the reason she wasn’t friends with any of them.

It, unlike usual, took a long time before she found a secluded place where she could mess around without being seen. Everything seemed busier right now. 

But, she paid it no mind, getting down to her knees and beginning to bring her hand against the ground, watching as trails of green followed her fingers as they traced a shape. 

Focusing harder, she continued to draw a shape, losing herself in creating the floral piece. When she pulled away, the tips of her fingers felt almost numb, turning slightly red from the concrete.

Then, she heard a gasp and spun around quickly, eyes meeting with those of a brunette. 

Well, fuck her.

Nana stood up, pushing her way past him, hoping he didn’t get a good look at her face. And, of course, because her luck was the worst, he followed after her.

“Hey, wait!” He called out, and she could hear his footsteps trailing her and trying to catch up. 

Then, there was a wall she hadn’t even noticed in her path, and she stumbled trying to stop herself from running straight into it. That, however small it may have been, was enough for him to reach her, and the wall faded away as he tried to catch his breath. She paused, glaring at him, but it was half-hearted due to her pure confusion.

“My god, you’ve got...quite a pair of lungs on you.” He panted, holding a hand over his chest, and held the other one out to her, “Jules. Master illusionist, of sorts.”

Scoffing, she turned on her heel and began to walk in another direction, throwing a glance over her shoulder to confirm that he was, in fact, still following her. 

He was a persistent idiot, obviously. Well, he wouldn’t stick along for much longer.

“Wait- Wait! Where are you going? What’s your name?”

“My friends call me Nana. Well, the non-existent ones.” 

“Nana?” He said, tilting his head, he looked like he was considering it, but held out his hand again, not minding how she ignored it in favor of snickering gently as how seemingly confused he was at her name.

She didn’t shake his hand. It would give him the impression she wanted to be friends with him. But friends were overrated. She didn’t need them. They’d just disappoint her. 

“So, uh, how’d you get your powers?” She stopped suddenly and faced him, almost making him run into her. She had tensed, but she just shrugging him off and hoping he hadn’t seen it. It was brief- maybe he wasn’t very observant. 

She stuck her tongue out, before leaning close to him, and whispering, “I ate a rainbow.”

A pause, the ghost of a perplexed expression, and then-

“You’re joking?”

“Maybe so, maybe no.”

“Oh-okay then. Anyway, I might be able to fix the whole, not having friends thing.” He said, holding his hand up to his mouth. She opened her mouth to ask what he was doing, and then he blew- and butterflies flew towards her. Her immediate reaction was to swat at them as they almost looked like they were being thrown at her, but all she hit was air. He continued with, “I have some friends, other people with powers, you could meet them.” looking hopeful.

Sticking her hands in the pockets of her jeans with a little laugh, she shook her head. 

“Listen, what was your name again? Julian? James?” Jules, her mind supplied, but she mentally told her annoyingly good memory to shut up, “I don’t really do the whole friendship thing.” He frowned at that, clearly preparing a retort. It didn’t matter, she had heard it all, from other people who pretended to want to be her friend.

He didn’t get the chance, though, because she waved him off, taking off again. All she left him with was a shouted, “Goodbye, Jasper!” and she could hear him sputtering and trying to get her to come back, but all she did was continue walking.

And then she looked at her phone screen, cursing at the time. She was gonna be late, yet again. Of course.


	2. a million worlds apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serious conversations with A LOT of dialogue, and some new characters.

By the time he had finally gotten home, Jules had been thinking about his earlier encounter for an hour. Maybe that was his fault for walking so far, but it gave him a while to ponder the strange girl he had met.

Nana, she had said, though he doubted that was her actual name. Had it not been for her very obvious powers, she still would’ve caught his eye, due to her very… Colorful clothing and hair. He knew he would've brushed her off- maybe complimented her, but nothing beyond that.

Those thoughts were still swirling around in his head when he pushed open the door, immediately greeted by a soft ‘welcome back’ from Lilea, who was in the living room.

“Hey, Popsicle. Miss me?” He said, moving behind the couch and looking at the T.V where something animated was playing. It seemed like a kids movie, but he wasn't sure which one.

He opened his mouth to continue and ask what she was watching, but was distracted by Cecil walking into the room, chatting with Jamie and looking serious until they saw him. Then, she shook her head and sat down on the couch, calling out to him over her shoulder.

“Finally, someone was starting to get worried.” She didn't spare them another look, but she glanced over at Lilea, who was fully focused on her movie and didn't notice. 

Holding a hand over his chest, he swooned dramatically, grinning at the other male who sighed as he said, “Aww, babe, you were worried about me?” Cecil just sputtered, choking out a laugh at him, before moving over and pecking him on the lips, smiling.

“How was I supposed to know you hadn't wandered off and gotten yourself lost? It’s definitely the kind of thing you’d do.”

Despite the words being snarky, the tone was nothing short of concerned, and the look on his face was gentle, his fingers tangling into Jules’ hair, who suddenly remembered the incident with Nana. 

Pulling away and attempting to hide the color that still fell into his cheeks even after nearly five years, he cleared his throat.

“So,” He started, pulling everyone's attention to him, “I need to call a family meeting.” Ignoring the protest of ‘it’s not a family meeting, we’re not a family’ from Jamie, he sat down in one of the chairs.

Lilea turned off the T.V, looking over at him, and Cecil sat down in another chair, while he thought over what to say. Maybe it was best to just get it out. After all, in his experience it was easier to rip off a band-aid than take it off slowly.

Well, here went nothing, he supposed, time to rip it off.

“I found another person with powers.”

He could've sworn the world froze with how still everyone suddenly went. And then life popped back into it. Lilea was saying something too quiet to hear, Cecil was making a comment about wanting to meet them already, and Jamie staying silent, not saying anything, yet, though the look on her face said she had things she wanted to.

He continued, “She can- I don't know actually. Like, change the colors of things, I guess? It’s cooler than I’m making it sound, I swear.” Jamie scoffed, earning a half-hearted glare from Cecil, who seemed pensive about the whole thing, “But she doesn’t want to meet you, and I don’t know what to do about that.”

There was a short silence, before Cecil spoke up, voice tired, as it usually was, “You can’t force her, you know.” 

Always the voice of reason, that was just him. Jules loved him for it, especially considering he was the exact opposite.

And, of course, he did know that he couldn’t force her, and he shifted awkwardly in his seat. But she seemed like someone who wanted friends- who just had trust issues. Maybe he was just getting worse at reading people.

Swallowing his thoughts, he simply said, “I know. Just, hear me out, okay? Her name is Nana, she’s kind of weird, but I think you guys would like her.” 

“Wait- wait, what’s her name?” Somewhere along the way, Jamie had tensed up, and crossed her arms. Recognition flickered in her eyes, but she didn’t seem very happy about it, in fact, exactly the opposite- the very idea seemed to upset her. Not that she would let it show.

But that was just how she was, no matter what you feel, don’t show it.

“Nana, she said. I don’t really think that’s her actual name but…” He trailed off, shrugging as he continued after a couple seconds, “Like I said, I think-”

“Absolutely not.”

“What?”

Jamie looked like she was nearing the end of her ability to keep composed, but she took a breath and went, “I know who she is. She’s an idiot of an artist who doesn’t care about anyone but herself. Someone in the group has met her. I haven’t and I don’t plan to.” through her teeth. She was obviously still trying hard to keep calm, but the way the words were almost hissed gave her away.

And then Lilea’s hand was on her shoulder and she visibly relaxed, but she was still glaring at him, tension not quite easing off of her. He deflated ever so slightly.

Nonetheless, he persisted, albeit quieter, “I really think-”

But Cecil cut him off, words firmer than his but they still had the always present calmness he carried, “You should at least give her a chance, Jamie.”

She huffed, standing up from her seat, and left the room with a mutter of “I’ll be in my room if you need me”, doing her best to hide the annoyance that dripped from the words. And with an increasingly high pitched apology, Lilea was gone too, following after the blonde.

Well, that definitely could’ve gone better. 

But it also could’ve gone worse, he supposed.

He and Cecil both moved to the couch, and he leaned over, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. The other male just sighed and wrapped an arm around him. 

“Honestly? That didn’t go half as badly as it could’ve.” Cecil whispered, grabbing the discarded remote and changing the T.V to a different movie, “You know she’s just stubborn, she’ll come around.”

Nodding, he let his head fall onto Cecil’s lap, watching as the corners of his mouth quirked up slightly.

“I love you, y’know.” He let his fingers find their way back into Jules’ hair, who just snorted and grinned, leaning upwards to bring their lips together for a brief moment.

“As if you’d ever let me forget. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jules and Cecil playlist! https://open.spotify.com/user/angststudio/playlist/1UEd0MzbgpE9ODvHOQFxKR?si=OgNo0VPQSMSx0osPHCHRPA

**Author's Note:**

> most of these songs wont make sense until later but theres a nana playlist. https://open.spotify.com/user/angststudio/playlist/70k2qqHi1ZcfDuINcsng6T?si=y2294jeXSbOh-A3e73RsaQ


End file.
